The Rest of Our Lives
by azianhunni619
Summary: Miki, Yuu and the gang are finished with college...SO NOW WHAT? (read and find out) a lot of fluff and soon to be lemons! ] enjoy and plz R & R!
1. Introduction

****

The Rest of Our Lives

Introduction

This takes place pretty much right after the manga series ended and after the gang graduates from college. In case you guys out there forgot the end of the series , here's a refreshment: Yuu and Miki had just revealed their true feeling about each other to their parents. And Yuu confronts them about Youji not being his real father, but then finds out that he is in fact Youji Matsuura's son, and that there was another child that would be Jin's and Chiyako's baby. But she had a miscarriage and lost the child. And now that everything's in the open Jin is on Yuu back about not touching his 'baby girl' ;;. Oh well, he's a dad what do you expect? Anyway, that's where the series ended. And this is where I begin the fanfic. Below is a list of the main characters in my fanfic, you should read it, and some of them from the manga will not be in this story, ok let's do this thing!

**Miki Koishikawa a.k.a. Mustard Girl:** Very cheerful and shows emotion easily. But kinda slow (just like me! lol ;;). She and Yuu are boyfriend-girlfriend. She just graduated from Tokyo University (Even if they didn't go there in the manga, well that's just to damn bad! Cuz they did now! ) and studied business management. Along with Meiko and Arimi, they are planning on opening their own boutique called Triple Flava (I came up with the name myself! Hehe).

**Yuu Matsuura a.k.a. Marmalade Boy:** He acts cool in front of other people but always had his guard up. But since he met Miki he opens up to people more. He gave Miki a pearl bracelet and ring. He wants to be an architect and transferred from his college to Miki's. Also a graduate. He got a job with a company called Dreams, a new architectural company that designs and builds dream houses for people and buildings for companies. He is helping design Triple Flava.

**Meiko Namura (since she married Nachan, her last name changed from Akizuki to Namura, but she still uses her maiden name for her writings.):** Miki's best friend, she married Nachan right after she graduated high school. She went to college in Hokkaido where she lived with Nachan and majored in oral and written communications. She is working on a new book but is also going to help run Triple Flava. Since she has a lot of money, she is the reason they can do the boutique. Meiko will mostly be in charge of the financial part of running it. She had her baby girl, Miyuki last year.

**Shin'ichi Namura a.k.a. Nachan:** He used to be the gang's teacher but after parents found out about his and Meiko's relationship he quit and went back to Hokkaido to work in his family's business, real estate. Married Meiko and they have a daughter now (Kawaii! ) named Miyuki who's one year old! He now owns the family business. And he's helping the girls buy land for Triple Flava. (Sheesh, everyone's helping aren't they? ).

**Ginta Suou: **He's Arimi's boyfriend. Also a graduate. Very good tennis player. He won the national men's championships and became quite famous . But he graduated Tokyo University majoring in banking. He then became the President of Tokyo Bank. And he, you guessed it, is helping the girls with Triple Flava.

**Arimi Suzuki:** Ginta's girlfriend. She has a fashion instinct and is one of the designers for Triple Flava. Her dad is friends with a guy who owns a sewing company and he is willing to make replicas of the clothes the girls designed and made for free. (In case you guys are confused, he pretty much takes the clothes that the girls made and makes a bunch of them, kinda like copies, so they always have enough in stock.) She is now really close friends with Miki and Meiko.

And now, on with the fanfic!……………

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters, but those that I have made up are my own creations. So please don't sue me! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Out

**The Rest of Our Lives**

Chapter 1: Moving Out 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters, but those that I have made up are my own creations. So please don't sue me! Thank you!

"Phew! Talk about not knowing all your stuff till you pack it!" Miki sighed. Her room looked like it had gone through hell and back. Clothes were laying everywhere, junk was all over the floor and empty and half-full boxes were scattered around. 'But it doesn't really matter! Hehe, cause Yuu and I are finally going to be living together! Kyaa!' Ever since they had bought that luxury condo Miki just couldn't seem to stop smiling. And to make it even better, Ginta and Arimi bought the one right across the hall from them! Talk about lucky! 'I can't believe it! It seems so surreal! I mean Meiko getting married with Nachan, and having Miyuki-chan! Everyone finishing college and getting ready to start working on designing Triple Flava. God, these past few years sure have flown by. But it seems that Yuu and I seem to love each other even more everyday! If that's even possible! Hehe!' As Miki is off daydreaming, she doesn't notice Yuu sneaking up behind her……

Miki suddenly feels a pair of arms encircling her waist. "I see we haven't progressed much since this morning hmm?" Yuu snickered as he nibbled her neck (Owe Owe! Getting it on already Yuu! ;;).

"Hehe, Yuu! Well, it's not that easy you know! Not to mention it's really hot!"

"Oh really? Then why is it that I have already finished? Hmmmm?"

Miki just gives him a knowing smirk. "Because you probably threw everything in a box not even looking twice and labeled it 'Yuu's Stuff'." Yuu just smiles nervously, 'Damn sweatdrop she's right'. (Don't all guys do that? I know my brother does! lol ;;) "Well, I'll help you finish packing all your stuff later Miki, but we gotta go to Ikea (to tell you the truth, I don't really like that store, but that's ok) and get the new furnisher with Ginta and Arimi, remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot…sweatdrop ok, go down and start the car and I'll be down in a minute. Oh yeah, Yuu did you stop by the bank with Ginta yesterday?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We got enough money to get everything."

"Ok, thanks Yuu, I'll be right down."

"'Kay, hurry!"

'Hmm, now what to wear that I haven't packed? sweatdrop ahh……aha! I found them! Yay!' Miki slipped on a pink shirt that had a picture of a bunny on the front and 'Playboy Bunny' written on the back (wish I had a shirt like that, but my mom would kill me ). Along with a pleaded jean skirt and brown Nike Ace shoes with a pink check on the side (I have those 2 things thou! My mommy bought them for me! ). Miki grabbed her purse and a hair tie in her mouth while trying to put her hair up in a pony tail all while running downstairs (I've done that, it's hard! ;) "Okfay Buu het's vo! (Okay Yuu let's go! Is what she's trying to say with a hair tie in her mouth)" Miki said as she got in their light blue Volkswagen Jetta that they had bought last year (my uncle has that car, I want one to!). Yuu sweatdropped as he put the car into drive and started for Ginta's then Arimi's house.

As they were driving Yuu looked at Miki and noticed her pink shirt. 'There's only one shirt that I know that's that pink……'

"Miki, are you wearing your playboy bunny shirt?" Yuu asked as he sweatdropped for what seemed like the 10th time that day.

"Yeah, I found it!"

"…………………………"

Miki looked at Yuu as he kept glancing over at her nervously. She looked confused for a minute, but then realization struck her. "Ooooo, I get it, your worried that I'm gonna get hit on by guys! Aren't you?" Yuu stopped at a red light and smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I guess I am……I just don't want any guy thinking of you that way, you're my girl!" Miki smiled lovingly. "And I always will be." She said as she kissed him. Of course both of them wanted to continue kissing but unfortunately the light had turned green cars were starting to honk at them. Yuu just laughed and pressed the gas pedal. Miki was fiddling with the radio when her phone rang.

Somebody hit the lightsso we rock it day and nightfrom AM to PM (Btw, in case you didn't get it, this is the ringer, so most of them are gonna have a song, 'kay? 'kay! )

Miki dug in her purse and pulled out her flip phone. She checked the screen. "It's Ginta."

somebody hit the lightsso we rock it-

"Hey!"

"Hey, are you guys almost here?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few. So you can wait outside."

"Okay, but you don't have to go to Arimi's house, she came over so we can head straight for Ikea."

"Ok, that's great-"

"Hey Miki!" Arimi yelled from the background.

"Arimi, you yelled into my ear!" Ginta said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Haha, it's okay. Anyway Miki we'll be waiting outside for you guys 'kay?"

"'Kay, see you soon, bye Ginta!"

"Later Miki!"

"Bye Miki!"

"Heh, bye Arimi."

Miki snapped her phone shut and put it back in her purse. "Let me guess, Arimi's already there?" Miki just laughed. "Yep, your right as usual Yuu." They continued to drive in silence listening to the music on the radio. A few minutes later they arrived at Ginta's house. As soon they saw them, Yuu honked the car and Arimi and Ginta waved back. "Hey guys, what's up?" Arimi said cheerfully as she and Ginta got into the backseat of the car. "Haha, we're fine. Oh yeah! Arimi do you have-" before Miki could finish her sentence, Arimi chipped in, "The lists? I got them!" Yuu and Ginta both sweatdropped. Yuu looked at Ginta through the mirror and said, "They made lists?" Ginta just looked back with nervously and replied "Oh shit." Both boys just laughed while the girls both gave them evil glares. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we even bother." Miki said out loud. "Me to." Came Arimi's simple answer. At this both boys shut up and sweatdropped. "Hey, that was a little harsh, don't ya think Miki?" Yuu seemed kinda scared now more than anything. "Nope." 'Gee, thanks a ton Miki dear.' Was the thought that was going through Yuu's mind right about now, and a similar one was going through Ginta's about Arimi. "Anyway, the reason we made the list was to make sure we got everything we need for our new house, er, condo. Since we don't have anything except clothes and stuff for the bedroom and possibly a little for the bathroom, we need to get everything, and I mean everything!"

"Miki's right, you guys, so we made lists of things we'll need. Down to every last detail." Arimi smiled at them.

"Okay, so what have you girls got down?" Ginta seemed somewhat impressed that Miki and Arimi had thought of compiling a list.

Miki started out, "Well, it goes by room. We have 6 rooms: kitchen, living room, dinning room, bedroom, office and a bathroom. And you and Arimi have the same thing."

Now it was Arimi's turn to explain the plan. "Then we wrote down what each room needed that we already don't have. Which is pretty much everything sweatdrop. Now the only thing we have to do is decide which room to start with."

Ginta immediately said the bedroom. Arimi said the dining room, while Miki said the living. Yuu decided that the kitchen was the most important because they needed to make food there. At this, everyone agreed that it was the most important room. As everyone argued about which room was the next most important Miki started to wander off in another daydream………'Gosh, I can't believe we're really doing this!' She quickly took a glance at Yuu. 'And with the man of my dreams too! Hehe!' Yuu felt like someone was watching him, when he turned his head he noticed Miki was looking at him and smiling. When she saw him turn his head towards her, she blushed but Yuu just gave her a warm, loving smile. (Ah! That's so kawaii! ) As he turned his head back to focus on driving (which I'm sure hasn't been very easy with all the arguing) he noticed something ahead, "Oh, hey look you guys! We're here!" Everyone turned forward and starting cheering. And as the drove in the parking lot, Yuu noticed a parking space near the front and quickly grabbed it. Miki was so proud of him, "You're the best Yuu! Not only did you get us here in record time, you found us a great parking spot!" Yuu just smiled, "Heh, no problem." Ginta and Arimi had already gotten out of the car, and Yuu was about to when Miki suddenly kissed him. "That's for being the best!" was all she said as she got out of the car. 'Then I think I should be doing more of this!' Yuu thought and laughed to himself. As the couples started to walk toward the big blue and yellow store, Ginta held Arimi's hand and Yuu put his arm around Miki, just so everyone knew they were together.

They spent the whole day at Ikea. The girls were mostly the ones to choose the new things but Yuu and Ginta did have some impute. After they had finished most of the rooms, Ginta realized something. "Wait a minute, I forgot, how are we supposed to arrange the bedding!" Miki and Yuu looked at Ginta blankly while Arimi started to blush as she understood what Ginta meant.

Miki looked at Yuu and he nodded back to her. "Well, uh, you see, Yuu and I have decided-"

"That we're getting one bed together, king size."

Arimi and Ginta looked at them in shock. Arimi was the first to comment, "M-m-iki, I didn't know you had it in you!"

**CRASH **

"ARIMI! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! YOU TO GINTA!"

Yuu just looked on in amusement as Miki was chasing Ginta and Arimi around the 2nd floor. Finally he decided to cut in, before either Ginta or Arimi got hurt . "Listen you guys, it's not like that. Miki and I discussed it and we decided to get one bed because it will be easier. All we're doing is sleeping in the same bed. Ginta, you and Arimi should be able to do that, I mean, come on, you guys care about each other right?" Both of them nodded. "Then get one bed, you care about each other like Miki and I care about each other, we're adults, we can handle it. I mean for Pete's sake we're living together aren't we?" Everyone laughed after Yuu's comment, but Ginta and Arimi realized that Yuu was right.

Arimi looked at Ginta and smiled, "Yuu's right, we're already living together, we can share a bed together!" Ginta smiled back, "Yeah." Was all he said as he put his arm around her. Miki and Yuu were pleased that they got them to buy one bed. "Now's there's only one problem left!" Miki announced.

"What's that?" Arimi asked.

"What size do you want?" Everyone laughed, including Miki. After a little talking and a lot of pleading form Arimi, Ginta agreed to buy the king-size bed too.

Afterwards the gang continued to go around the store to look for more things for the condos. After many long hours of shopping and deciding, they finally were in the check out line. But as Ginta got the bill……"HOLY CRAP! $7,864.21!" At this Ginta pretty much passed out and while Miki was trying to revive him Arimi got out his credit card and paid for everything all the while apologizing to the cashier, "I'm so sorry, I guess I forgot to warn him. sweatdrop" But the cashier didn't seem to mind and just smiled, "Let me guess, first time moving in together? You two too?" she said nodding to Yuu and Miki. They just smiled and nodded back. "But unlike Ginta here, I know what to expect. Especially when you're buying things for every single room in our new home." The cashier laughed and gave Yuu their bill. "Hmm, $8,254.87. Not bad, only a little more than Ginta's." Miki's eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered something. 'Wait, Yuu's paying for the bill, and I haven't chipped in any money at all. Oh I can't let him do that!'

"Wait Yuu! Let me pay for half of the bill! You can't keep paying for everything!" Miki face showed just how guilty and worried she felt. Yuu had a blank look on his face for a moment, but then just smile. (Sheesh, everyone's smiling a lot today! Lol ) "No it's ok Miki, I want to pay for everything."

"But it's not fair, it's our home, I should help pay for it to!"

The cashier seemed to be able to sense Miki's distress. "Honey, listen to me. Your boy here likes pay for everything because it makes him feel proud, like he can take care of you. It's an ego thing."

"She's right Miki," Ginta said, he had just gotten back up , "Yuu and I like to buy everything for you and Arimi because then it makes us feel like you can depend on us for anything. It makes us really happy."

Yuu by now had walked over to Miki and was holding her hands. "Ginta's right, I do it because I love getting you things. But don't ever think that I'm obliged to do it, because I'm not. I want to do it, ok?" (KAWAII! KAWAIII! ) Miki nodded and gave him a small smile. Yuu could tell that she was still feeling a little guilty, but then had an idea of how to make her feel better. "Tell you what, when we get home, how about you make me dinner?" Miki looked at him like he was crazy, "But you hate my cooking! You always complain about the food that I make!" At this everyone sweatdropped. But Yuu just laughed, "I don't hate it, don't you notice I always eat it all? That's because I like it silly!" Miki laughed and agreed to make him dinner. "Well I'm glad that's all sorted out!" the cashier said, apparently enjoying the show. Miki and Yuu both sweatdropped. Yuu finished paying the bill and arranged that all the furnisher and items that were bought would be delivered to their new condo.

Yuu dropped Ginta and Arimi off and started driving home. He looked over at Miki and saw that she had fallen asleep. He just smiled gently and turned off the radio so it wouldn't bother her. When they arrived, Yuu parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Miki, Miki honey wake up. We're home, come on wake up."

"Hmm……yes I'll have bologna with my CD player."

"………………sweatdrop" Yuu sighed and put his hand in his hair, "looks like I'm making dinner tonight. Oh well, she's probably really tired from all that shopping." He got out of the car and shut the door slowly, not making any noise, and walked over to Miki's side. He gently lifted her out of the seat and carried her to her room, well actually more like a battlefield, with all her stuff everywhere. Yuu just shook his head slighty with a small smile on his face. 'she is something else...but that's why I love her.' He laid her down and kissed her forehead. " 'night love". He said softly as he closed her door shut. Miki smiled lighty in her sleep as she difted off into a dream...

Author's Note: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! okay yay i know i know...a lil on the boring side...BUT DONT WORRY! I SWEAR IT WILL GET BETTER! so plz R & R and no flames! just NICE critizism...(wow cant spell tonite...sweatdrop ''''' but i migth get lazy to MOTIVATE ME! if you guys want more tell me, otherwise im gonna get lazy and stop writing . so nite! hope u enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2: The Bathroom Incident

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 2: The Bathroom Incident**

**Author's Note:** HI!!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A YEAR!! XX DON"T EAT ME SPLEEN! (it was one of the friendly threats I got lol) anyway so I will continue but its sorta hard considering I have like a million AP classes I'm taking this year. Anyhoo here's the story! CITRUS!!!! But no lemon yet P. And if you can't handle, don't read.

Mike woke up groggily and rubbed her eyes. 'Huh? Where am I?' after taking a quick survey of her surroundings she quickly realized that she was in her room. "I guess Yuu brought me up here after we finished shopping." Miki said quietly to herself. "…OH NO I WAS SUPPOSED TO COOK HIM DINNER!" Miki's eyes grew wide at the thought.

"Oh, I hope he's not mad at me!" Miki subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip, a habit she picked up when she was little. She quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the shower, not realizing of course, that there was a VERY hot, naked blonde hell of a man (okay ladies, don't drool yet...) taking a shower himself. After entering and closing the door Miki turned around to find herself facing Yuu, in all his naked glory (okay ladies, DROOL).

"KYAAA!!!" quickly covering her eyes Miki spun around all the while turning as red as a tomato. "I'm so sorry Yuu! I didn't know you were in the bathroom! I mean I should have know since the door was closed but of course I didn't think anything about it and I so stupid I should have knocked but no me being me I didn't and…" Miki continued rambling on and Yuu stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. Then he chuckled quietly and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his tone waist. He slowly walked up behind Miki, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head in the crook of her neck. Miki stopped her ramblings right away and blushed even more at the feeling of his wet body pressed up against her back.

**Citrus**

"You know Miki," Yuu whispered in her ear while slowly letting his hands roam her body. "Since we're going to be living together, your going to be seeing me like this a lot more often." His hand played with the hem of her shirt then slipped inside, working it's way up to her bra. "And of course, don't think that we aren't going to have our own dirty little fun…" Yuu pushed her bra off and cupped her left breast, slowly massaging it and rubbing his thumb and index finger together with her now harden nipple in between them. The blush had long left Miki's face and her eyes closed in pleasure. He knew exactly how to please her, and it never stopped surprising her.

Yuu dipped his head down and started sucking and licking the juncture of her neck, leaving a little love bite, also switching to her right breast so it wouldn't be neglected. He took his other hand that wasn't occupied and leisurely let it slip inside her shorts. He ran a finger along her slim thigh (aren't you mad at how freaking skinny she is? I MEAN REALLY IM JEALOUS! Sorry! XD), and then along the other one. Miki moaned at all the feelings he was making run through her body, all at the same. Yuu smirked along her neck, kissing every single spot he could find. He brushed his hand against the front of her panties, quite surprise to learn that she was wearing a thong.

"Miki, when did you start wearing thongs?"

Now it was Miki's turn to smirk. "I have to be sexy for my man somehow don't I?" Yuu looked at her dumbly for a second then broke into a huge grin.

"Fuck yea you do." And with that he slipped his hand into her thong. Miki moaned louder and arched her back, feeling herself getting wetting just knowing he was down there. Yuu played around before slipping in one finger, gently moving it in and out. Miki started to pant and arch her back more, moving her hips with his pumping finger. No longer satisfied with having just one finger in her, Yuu put in another digit. Miki gasped and then grinded her hips with his finger, coating them in all her juices. Yuu pumped in harder and faster.

"Yuu...oh my god it feels so good, faster Yuu, please..." Miki panted between breaths. Being the good boyfriend he was, Yuu obliged. Miki was now fully leaning against Yuu and he had a nice view of her body and watching her reaction to what he was doing to her body only made him want to complete the job. Going faster Yuu could feel she was close. With one final push, Miki cried out in bliss as she came over his fingers. Out of breath she watched Yuu lick up his fingers. He looked at her and grinned. "Delicious." And with that he gave her a quick kiss. "Don't forget honey, the movers are coming today to get our boxes and then we're moving out." He had made his way to the door then stopped. Miki watched him, confused, until he came back over to her and brought her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Miki. I'll see you after your shower honey." With one more quick kiss he walked out, leaving a very satisfied 22 year old in the bathroom.

**End Citrus**

* * *

Miki walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. She slipped on a pair of Bermuda jeans shorts and white tank top that was tight around her bust with embroidery and loose afterwards. Putting on a turquoise necklace and the ring and bracelet Yuu gave her, Miki pushed her Chanel sunglasses up in her now mid back length hair as a makeshift headband. Grabbing her purse she slipped on a pair of flip flops and went downstairs. 

Yuu was already sitting on at the dining room table with Chiyako, Jin, Rumi and Youji. He was clad in cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with the Abercrombie logo across the front of the shirt and a pair of leather flip flops. Miki walked up to her two sets of parents and gave each one a kiss and smiled when she noticed Yuu was wearing the clothes she had bought for him last week.

"Morning Chiyako, Dad, Mom and Youji." Of course she gave Yuu a kiss also and in a soft voice said, "Morning love." Yuu just smiled and gave her one on the cheek. All the parents 'Awed' at the scene except for Jin, who being the typical father, tried to ignore the fact some good for nothing BOY was kissing his innocent sweet baby girl. (Oh, if only he knew of the bathroom incident lol!)

"Oh Yuu, we're so excited for you and Miki! Your finally moving in together!" Rumi smiled brightly. She knew that her daughter and step-son, who she was quite sure would soon be her son-in-law, were going to be happy.

"My baby boy is growing up!" Chiyako eyes glittered and her hands had clasped together. Everyone was watching the two mothers go off in La land and muttering something about weddings and grandkids.

"A-Anyway…" Miki managed to stutter out.

"Lets get the boxes down here for the truck, they said they would be here soon." Yuu said putting his dishes in the sink. Miki nodded and followed Yuu upstairs to start retrieving the goods (lol couldn't resist). After everything was in front of the house and loaded into the truck, Miki and Yuu said their goodbyes and got into their car.

"Don't forget to call dear!!" Miki nodded and waved back at her parents. Turning around she watched the scenery outside wiz by her and she couldn't help but smile. So many things had happen, but finally in the end, things ended up the way they were suppose to be. She was brought back to the real world by Yuu calling her name.

"Miki?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go grab some lunch then go shopping?" Yuu knew that his girlfriend could never resist the allure of shopping. He didn't mind shopping, it was actually fun with Miki, not to mention he got a say in her clothes, which was always a good thing. Miki's eyes sparkled and she nodded.

"That would be wonderful Yuu! But what about the movers?"

"Don't worry it will be fine, they know where the place it and what apartment." Yuu reassured her.

After some hesitation Miki agreed. Little did she know that the whole reason Yuu was taking her out to lunch and shopping was because he had a surprise planned for her when they got back to their new home (Don't get me wrong, he would take her out just for fun, but the MAIN reason is so his surprise can be prepared).

* * *

Following a fun day of shopping and a side trip to the beach to watch the sunset (aww Yuu is so romantic! ), they finally arrived home. Miki couldn't help at the smile that tugged at her lips. 'Home, with Yuu now.' She stole a glance at the objects of her thoughts and giggled. Yuu parked the car and when they got out took her hand. 

"Miki, I have something for you. A little surprise if you will." Miki just looked at him in bewilderment.

"What kind of surprise Yuu?"

"You'll see." And with that he pulled her up to the elevator. Once they reached their floor Yuu covered her eyes.

"Okay, when I open the door and count to three, I'll take my hands off your eyes and you can see your surprise okay?" Miki nodded and followed Yuu's lead to their apartment door.

"Ready?" Miki nodded anxiously. "Okay…..one……two……three!" And with that Yuu lifted off his hands and Miki's hand flew up to her mouth and she let out a gasp.

"Yuu….it's…."

**END OF CHAPTER!! **

AU: MWHAHAHAHA! I am evil aren't I? Well not really because if you are all nice I'll post the next chapter once I'm up to 23 reviews. That's not to bad now is it? Come on, make me proud!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

**Author's Note:** omg you guys actually gave me the reviews I wanted!! gets teary eyed I love you! Ha-ha alright now on with the fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own marmalade boy, yadda yadda yadda…**

_**Recap:**_

"**Yuu….it's…."**

* * *

Gasping, Miki couldn't believe her eyes and Yuu just watched her with a huge grin spread across his face. Before her was their new apartment, but instead of the millions of boxes she expected to see, Miki saw a fully furnished and painted room. The dining room consisted of a solid Mahogany table fit for 4 people on either side and one on each one accompanied with chairs made of the same wood but with cream silk cushions on the seats. A brilliant chandelier hung from the ceiling glittering like a thousand diamonds.

The kitchen was completely remodeled from what Miki had when they had first bought the apartment. The floor now had black and white marble titles with chestnut cabinets and black countertops with flecks of diamonds in them (I saw it at home depot, basically its black granite with flecks that look like glitter on it but much nicer). A new stove and dish washer was installed and a new fridge too.

In the living room the walls were painted a serene blue and lush new beige carpeting peeped between Miki's toes. A soft baby green sofa with cream pillows stitched with palm trees and light orange chairs along with a bamboo coffee table and side tables completed the Bahaman feel of the room. A new plasma TV was mounted onto the wall over the fireplace.

Still gawking, Yuu led Miki to the bedroom and spare room. Upon entering their bedroom Miki nearly fainted. The walls were a rich deep red; a canopy bed claimed the middle of the room with white silk sheets and a beautiful red comforter. Black accent pillows added to the romantic feel of the room. A new dresser and nightstands made from cherry wood made the room look even comfortable.

The spare room turned office was just as breathtaking, the walls changing between pastel yellow and mandarin orange. Two desks with laptops and a new printer sat in their place. One desk obviously more girly than the other with touches of pink and lavender along with a lavender chair, the other more masculine, with blues and deep greens and a black chair. The last room was the bathroom, with palm tree wallpaper and new titled floor and a wonderful Jacuzzi tub Miki could hardly wait to try it out. The whole apartment was transformed and being surprised was an understatement.

"I was hoping you'd like it…" Yuu said while reaching behind his head with a light blush across his face. "I mean, I know we picked out stuff at Ikea but it was to fool you because I had already bought all this, and I thought it would be nice for us to have. I knew if I told you that you'd never let spend all the money on it."

Miki just stared at him in awe, "You did this...all for me? YUU I LOVE YOU! I LOVE IT! BUT I LOVE YOU MORE!" And with that she tackled the poor boy into a huge hug, planting kisses all over his face. After the initial shock of getting tackled by a little brown headed girl wore off, Yuu gladly returned her kisses with eagerness. What started out as innocent fun soon turned into a something much more heated and passionate. When they finally pulled away for some much needed air, all Miki could say was, "Wow…" Yuu laughed heartily. "Yea, wow."

Standing up and reaching out his hand to help Miki up, Yuu pulled her up with ease and led her to their new kitchen. Just as he was about to suggest they start on dinner the doorbell rang. Yuu scowled because he was hoping to spend more time with Miki, and maybe get a 'reward' (if ya get my drift hehe).

"Oh hi Arimi, Ginta! What's up?" Miki asked with a smile.

Arimi and Ginta made their way in and both stopped dead after surveying the apartment.

"Are you sure…"Arimi began.

"That this is the same apartment you guys bought?" Ginta finished.

Miki and Yuu both laughed and after a brief recap, Miki and Arimi ran off to chatter about the new look. Girlish giggles could be heard from the next room and Ginta and Yuu just shook their heads. "Wow man, I got to say, I am very impressed. This is amazing! How did you do it?"

Yuu grinned back. "It wasn't that hard, I love Miki and all but she's not one for noticing things." Ginta bit back a laugh and just settled for a nod. The girls came back in and after a quick dinner made by the one and only Yuu, the foursome called it a night. Arimi and Ginta said their goodbyes and walked across the hall to their own apartment. 30 minutes, a soap fight, and four dishes later, Miki and Yuu settled into bed after each taking a quick shower.

Yuu was already lying in bed in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else (come on, got to show off that sexy manliness somehow right?) watching TV as Miki nervously walked in. Clad in a pair of shorts (you mean booty shorts) and a camisole she looked at Yuu apprehensively before slowly making her way to the bed. 'Oh my god, this is it, I'm going to be in the same bed as Yuu, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, what if something happens!?! I mean I don't know! KYAA!!' That and million other thoughts running through her mind, Miki failed to notice Yuu looking at her questioningly.

After a few silent minutes he moved over until he was sitting right in front of the spaced out girl with a series of emotions that seem to run across her face. Embarrassment, fear, shock, giddiness, embarrassment again, nervousness. Yuu reached out and grasped one of Miki hands lightly as to not startle the young woman.

Coming out of her revere, Miki looked down at Yuu. "Oh…hi." Was what managed to come out of her mouth, and quite lamely at that.

Yuu chuckled and pulled Miki down onto the bed with him. "What's the matter Miki, nervous that you won't be able to keep your hands off of me?"

Miki snapped out of her revere and smiled seductively back, which earned a raised eyebrow from Yuu. "Actually, I think the problem is going to be that you can't keep your hands off of me…"

Yuu stared at her for a minute before breaking out in a huge grin. "Well then, can't let you down now can I?" And with that, he pulled Miki fully on to the bed, flipping them over so he was on top. Capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, Miki felt like her insides her on fire. Every place Yuu touched her skin burned, pure hotness was seeping in her very core.

**LEMON**

Taking advantage of being on top, Yuu started to grind his hips against Miki's sad excuse for shorts, both having to hold back a moan. Miki wrapped her legs around his toned waist, and surprising both of them, slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance over who would win. Yuu backed down and started to kiss down Miki's neck, leaving love bites everywhere.

Pulling her shirt off, Yuu felt his pants become even tighter. Without a second thought he dipped his head down and suckled on the pink bud. Miki let out a gasp and arched her back, wanted more of the erotic feeling Yuu was creating.

Not wanting to forget the other twin, Yuu showered it was just as much attention, though just with his hand. Switching, he started to nibble and suck on the other one while not forgetting to tease the one he had left. Finish with his assault on her breasts, Yuu slipped off her shorts, loving the fact that she didn't wear panties at night.

Deciding that Yuu had on too much clothes (right, a pair of pants is too much…) Miki slipped off his pajama pants and flipped them over. With Yuu leaning against the headboard, she made her way down his chest, trailing her fingers against the taunt muscle. Finally reaching her destination, she slowly wrapped her warm fingers around his throbbing member. Yuu groaned at the contact. Upon hearing the sound Miki froze, afraid she had hurt him.

"Omigosh, did I hurt you Yuu?" Yuu looked up to see concern in her brown eyes. Quickly shaking his head 'No', Miki continued moving her hand, which resulted in more groans from Yuu.

Deciding that enough teasing was done, Yuu once again flipped them over, positioning himself in front. Rubbing himself against her now very wet and very hot womanhood, Yuu could barely hold himself back from just ramming into her and taking her right there.

"Miki are you sure…" He received his answer with a soft kiss.

"I'm sure Yuu, I love you." Nodding and leaning down to capture Miki in another soul stopping kiss, Yuu pushed his way in, breaking her virginity. Gasping, Miki let out only a few tears. After a minute, she experimentally started moving her hips. Feeling nothing but pleasure, she bucked her hips against Yuu, telling him to continue. No need to tell that boy twice.

Yuu pushed in slowly, making sure that it was just as pleasurable for Miki as it was for him. Slow love making soon turned into pure hot sex. Touches and words were lost ablaze the heaven that the couple had found. Moving their bodies together at an amazing speed, both finally found their releases together, and fell limply onto the bed.

After some much needed breathing, Yuu started to slide out, but Miki stopped him before he could get all the way out.

With a blush on her face Miki said, "Please, can we just sleep like this?" Yuu gave her a warm smile.

"Anything for you love." Giving her a tender kiss the couple fell asleep in each others arms, feelings shared between them that no one else in the world would be able to attain.

**

* * *

****AN: **YAY! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I swear I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Hey I did give you guys a lemon, and a hot steamy one at that. Anyway, check out my new story called Life's Unpredictable with the Inuyasha crew. Let's try for 30 reviews this time!!! and you will be rewarded. 


End file.
